


Mistaken

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Denial, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Jealousy, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk... Dynamic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

Most people assume that at first,   
Bucky and Clint never got along due to,  
The former lover of both, Natasha Romanov.  
They aren't wrong.   
But Clint isn't jealous because Natasha mover on.  
It's who she moved on with.  
Clint always loved the Soldier or Barnes.  
And not heroe worship too.  
So he acts like a jackass towards Bucky.   
And then Natasha forgets him.  
A part of Clint is giddy.   
He can finally have a chance.   
They start a physical relationship,   
And soon it escalates.  
Clint is happy Bucky came to him for comfort.   
They both are lost causes when it came to women.   
Bucky and his affectionate gazes fill Clint's life.  
The cool metal arm when they want it rough.  
Clint knows he is in pretty deep.  
He likes it.


End file.
